Broken Pieces
by AngelicaMyers95
Summary: Bughuul agrees to have a child with his wife but she turns out different than he expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Bughuul glanced at his daughter. She'd grown so much in the past few years and it was happening at a faster pace than it would for a human child. He didn't fear that she'd change, but given what had happened between them recently, he was sure that she'll run away the first chance she gets and he won't be able to stop her.**

 **He remembered how much his wife had wanted to have a child even though he didn't want one but he agreed to having one since she was the only one who he'd cared for and he wanted to make her happy in spite of his own feelings towards being a parent.**

 **As the years passed, it seemed that his wife wouldn't get her wish, having a miscarriage after miscarriage which Bughuul had blamed himself for. He couldn't do anything but watch his wife suffer, he didn't know what to do anymore. The more time passed, the more he was convinced she'd leave, but she stood by him, despite the misery.**

 **There were many moments where she'd seemed too distant and sometimes he'd find her sitting in the attic, holding the clothes she'd made for their unborn children and weeping for her loss. It was something she couldn't bring herself to throw away even though he'd told her to do so, even going so far to get into a fight over it one night.**

 **He yelled at her, telling her that keeping what was meant for their unborn children would only bring her more misery and she cursed him for not grieving with her and before he could say anything, she stormed off.**

 **He didn't go looking for her, but he'd hoped for her return. He saw no point in going after her thinking that if she was so miserable with him, he should let her go.**

 **Hours after their fight, she showed up and apologized for her breakdown but he'd told her that it was his fault and that she shouldn't apologize for anything. He held her, relieved that she'd returned to him, still in fear that she could change her mind and leave out of the blue.**

 **Months after the fight, his wife discovered that she was pregnant again which, even though it made her happy, worried her as well thinking that she'd lose this one too.**

 **Upon hearing the news from his wife, Bughuul suggested that he should leave, at the very least until she carries her pregnancy out but she'd have none of it, saying that she needs him there and that she doesn't want to go through with it alone.**

 **Even though Bughuul stayed, he'd kept his distance from her during the pregnancy, fearing if he'd even do so much as touch her, she'd lose the child. She'd tell him that nothing would happen but he didn't want to risk anything, telling her that it would be better for them to wait for the child to be born.**

 **Despite their fears, there seemed to be nothing wrong during the pregnancy. When it came to term the labor lasted almost an entire day, but to her it was all worth the pain.**

 **Bughuul was terrified to even hold her, thinking something could happen but his wife assured him that the baby would be fine, so he reluctantly took his baby daughter into his arms.**

 **He held her, but the fear of hurting her in some way wasn't going away. Still, looking at her, he was proud to be her father. He never thought that he'd get attached to her but all it took was to look at her and he was captured instantly. He thought of all the things he'd teach her when she got older and it made him happy. In that moment, it seemed like everything was going to be alright...**


	2. Chapter 2

**As time passed, it seemed that Lilly wasn't what Bughuul had expected her to be at all. She'd remained as innocent as she'd been on the day of her birth.**

 **Being almost three years old, Lilly looked twice her age and was no ordinary child. She liked to draw and was exceptionally good at it. She'd learned how to play the piano since she'd been fascinated by it when she was only a few months old. Bughuul first placed her on his lap and played her the lullaby he'd usually play to get her to sleep and she tried to play along with him.**

 **Bughuul was more than happy to teach her how to play the piano and was pretty pleased at how skilled she was in the arts at her age, but there was something that was worrying him when it came to her – she didn't like violence.**

 **The first time she was exposed to it was while she was outside with her mother when she noticed one of the older boys in the park kicking something. She ran closer to him, to get a better look and saw him mercilessly kicking a dog that had been badly injured beforehand, possibly by the same boy.**

 **Lilly loved to play with animals on the rare occasions her mother would take her to the park since she wasn't allowed to socialize with any of the children there, if there were any since her mother made sure to take her out when there were no other children around or when the children around were too old to even bother approaching Lilly.**

 **This boy appeared to be ten to twelve years old and was a lot taller than Lilly. Her eyes filled with tears when she first got closer and then she yelled at the boy as she cried to get him to stop. The boy turned to her, looking angry but then put on a slightly sinister smile upon turning to face her. Just as he pulled his knife out causing Lilly's heart to skip a beat, her mother ran up to her and the boy sprinted off.**

 **-What were you thinking?!- her mother yelled-I've told you a hundred times to stay where I can see you!**

 **Lilly was still in shock from what she'd seen and just rubbed her eyes.**

 **-We won't be coming out to the park for a while. Or at all. I should've listened to your father when he told me that taking you out past the front yard would be a bad idea.**

 **Lilly glanced at the dog that was still whimpering in pain and ran to it.**

 **-Lilly, come back here!- her mother screamed.**

 **Lilly looked at her mother, still standing beside the injured animal.**

 **-But he needs my help. He's going to die.**

 **-Leave him be. You know what healing those creatures does to you.**

 **-I know. I'll get better, I always do. Please mommy, let me do it.**

 **Her mother sighed.**

 **-Alright, but this is the last time you'll be doing anything of the sort.**

 **Lilly smiled and turned to the dog. She placed her hands on it, pressed on the largest wound on its body and used her powers to heal it. Since she was young, it took more time for the healing to take effect as well as more of her energy, making her feel dizzy and nauseous but she didn't care.**

 **Her mother picked her up and touched her forehead. Lilly was burning up.**

 **-This is a lot worse than the last time… Sweetheart, can you hear me?**

 **-Yes…-Lilly played with her mother's golden lock of hair- I want to sleep mommy.**

 **-Sleep baby, we'll be home soon.- she sighed- Your father won't like this at all…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bughuul was furious to find out what Lilly had done especially since she wasn't getting any better. He was angry at his wife for letting her heal the dog in the first place.**

 **-You're the adult, you should've said no and just dragged her back home!- he yelled.**

 **-She would've been miserable if that dog had died.**

 **-Why should she care about some worthless animal?**

 **-She just does. She saw that boy torturing the dog and it bothered her. I don't think she'll ever be okay with doing what we do.**

 **-She could still change her mind…**

 **Even though he said it, Bughuul barely believed in his own words and his wife sensed it in the tone of his voice.**

 **-You know that she may never be okay with this and we can't expose her to any of it. I know how much it would mean to you if she followed in your footsteps but I love her too much to let her suffer.**

 **Even though a part of him was disappointed with what he'd heard, Bughuul couldn't bring himself to think about it too much because his daughter was still in a critical condition.**

 **-We'll discuss this later, I need to see her now.- he said tiredly.**

 **-And while you do that, I'll be getting you ready for your next trip.-she touched his face-You don't look so good either, you need to feed.**

 **Bughuul pulled away from her.**

 **-I'm not leaving until Lilly gets better.**

 **-I can take care of her –**

 **-I don't think you can!- Bughuul snapped at his wife.**

 **-Don't you dare blame me for what happened to her!-she screamed-Unlike you, I want her to be happy, no matter whether she's anything like us or not!**

 **-I care about her happiness just as much as you do but I'm not willing to let her do anything dangerous just so she could be happy for a few moments!**

 **-She's hardly ever happy! Do you know how many times I've seen her cry in her room because she doesn't have any friends or siblings to play with?!**

 **-Don't start with that again, we're not having any more children.**

 **-She's suffocating in this house and you're barely ever here to see it! At least if she had someone –**

 **-Enough! Our daughter's life is in danger because of your stupidity. All you should do right now is try to find a way to make her heal.**

 **Bughuul headed over to his daughter's bedroom wanting to avoid any further discussion with his wife.**

 **Seeing his daughter lying in her bed helpless made him angry. He sat on the bed beside her and caressed her chestnut colored hair. She was asleep but he decided to wake her up just to see if she was still responsive.**

 **-Lilly, dad's here, can you hear me?- he whispered, still caressing her hair.**

 **At he got from his daughter were muffled noises, as if she was in pain. A few moments later, she opened her eyes.**

 **-Can you show me where it hurts the most?**

 **Lilly touched the center of her little tummy and he placed his hand on hers.**

 **-Daddy…- her voice was raspy and weak.**

 **-What is it sweetheart?**

 **-Your hand…**

 **-Is it bothering you?**

 **-No. It's cold…**

 **Bughuul picked Lilly up, placed her head on his chest and proceeded to caress her hair.**

 **-Is that better?**

 **-Yes.**

 **-I need you to stay strong for me. Can you do that?**

 **-It hurts daddy…-she sobbed-Everything hurts…**

 **-Do you see now that the animal wasn't worth your pain?**

 **-He needed my help… Please don't hurt him…**

 **-Don't talk anymore sweetheart, okay? It'll hurt less. Just try to go back to sleep.**

 **-I can't. It still hurts.**

 **-Does it hurt less?**

 **-Yes…- she glanced at Bughuul's hand that was on her belly and the bones on it seemed to become more and more visible as if he was getting thinner- Daddy, what's happening to your hand?**

 **-Nothing, I'm fine…- Bughuul looked up upon hearing the sound of footsteps and then of the door opening.**

 **-Can we talk?- his wife asked- I may have found a way to make her feel better.**

 **Bughuul wasted no time and quickly placed Lilly on the bed and got up.**

 **-I'll be right back.- he said to his daughter and then turned back to his wife and headed out of Lilly's room.**

 **-I've thought about it and if you're too stubborn to go out and feed so you can help her recover, you can use me as your source.**

 **-That's not a solution, it could kill you.**

 **-Not if you know when to stop and you do.**

 **-No. It could damage you far more than Lilly.**

 **-Would you take a good look at yourself? If you won't feed for me or yourself, at least do it for her. How do you think Lilly's going to feel if something happens to you?**

 **-And what if when I come back she's dead? She's in a lot of pain for a reason. She should feed as well.**

 **-We can't do that to her. You know that that's a choice and she certainly wouldn't choose to consume souls.**

 **-Then we'll just have to trick her into consuming it, she won't have to even know.**

 **-This decision could end up shaping her into something she's not.**

 **-It couldn't, I know it. Lora was like her and in all the years that she'd spent with me, needing souls to survive hadn't changed her one bit. We need to do this fast.**

 **-She'll resent us for this later.**

 **-I know, but at least she'll be around to do it.**

 **Bughuul did what was necessary to make Lilly feel better and it worked.**

 **She loved drinking hot chocolate more than anything, especially when she felt sick, so he asked his wife to make a cup of it while he went searching for a soul that they'd extract for Lilly to consume. She couldn't tell the difference but it healed her nonetheless and her cheeks were rosy again.**

 **Knowing that his daughter would be fine now, Bughuul was ready to make that trip and feed. Just as he was about to leave, Lilly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his knees since this was the tallest she could reach and he picked her up.**

 **-Mommy says you're leaving again.**

 **-Now that you're all better I have to go.**

 **-But you just got here!-she fussed.**

 **-I know, but I'll try to get back here as soon as I can.**

 **-Can I go with you?- Lilly smiled and pleaded with her big blue eyes.**

 **-Don't look at me like that, you know I can't take you along.**

 **-Please daddy, I won't cause any trouble, I promise!**

 **-That's enough!- her mother interrupted- Your father has to go now.**

 **Bughuul put Lilly down and saw that she was about to cry.**

 **-Sweetheart, come here.- he knelt down in her level and she ran up to him- When you get back, I'll bring you a little something that we'll play with together.**

 **Her eyes lit up.**

 **-You promise?**

 **-Yes. Just be a good girl and listen to your mom.**

 **-I will.-she hugged him- I love you daddy.**

 **He hugged her back.**

 **-Not nearly as much as I love you silly girl…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly for Lilly, Bughuul's promise had to wait and by the time he returned she'd looked at him differently. He couldn't understand why she seemed angry or why she tried her best to avoid him, not even bothering to talk to him about the surprise he'd promised her at his departure.**

 **-Am I missing something?- Bughuul asked his wife.**

 **-I don't know why she's like this, but she's been avoiding me as well.**

 **-How long has she been like that?- there was a sense of concern in his voice.**

 **-It started about a week after you'd left. I just figured that she was acting out because you'd left us sooner this time.**

 **-Have you tried talking to her?**

 **-Of course I have, but I haven't managed to get anything out of her. You're more than welcome to try.**

 **-I was about to…**

 **Bughuul slowly went up to his daughter's bedroom and something caught his attention as he got a bit closer to the door. She was talking to someone. It wasn't just some animal or an imaginary friend as he'd heard a muffled voice that seemed to belong to a male adult.**

 **He tried to block everything else out and focused on the voices that were coming from the bedroom. The voice he heard was deep and commanding but at the same time weak, as if it'd belonged to an old man.**

 **-Come now- the voice said- you know that he has to pay for what he'd done to you and you're powerful enough to make him pay.- the man's voice became rougher and more threatening.**

 **-I can't do it!- she screamed.**

 **-Yes you can!-it growled at her, causing Bughuul to storm into Lilly's bedroom. Much to his surprise, Bughuul didn't see anyone other than his daughter in the room.**

 **Lilly just stared at him, unresponsive, with her eyes visibly red from crying.**

 **-Who were you talking to?!- Bughuul snapped at her.**

 **-No one…**

 **-Don't lie to me, I know that there was someone else in the room as well!**

 **Bughuul walked up to Lilly, knelt in her level and caught her by the shoulders, making her flinch.**

 **-Daddy stop!**

 **-What am I supposed to be punished for?!**

 **-Let her go!-his wife screamed.**

 **-What for?!-he screamed, ignoring his wife.**

 **Before Lilly could answer her mother got her out of Bughuul's grasp and took her into her arms. Lilly stuffed her face into her mother's neck and began to cry even harder, scared out of her mind.**

 **-What's gotten into you?**

 **Bughuul couldn't respond, being surprised at his own behavior towards Lilly. Without saying a word, he just left the room.**

 **About twenty minutes passed and his wife came into the bedroom, still angry from what had happened.**

 **-Why did you leave her room?- he got up from the bed-She shouldn't be alone.-he headed up to Lilly's room but his wife stopped him.**

 **-Stop.**

 **-I heard her talking to someone, we have to leave and we certainly can't leave her unattended.**

 **Bughuul moved past his wife and rushed over to his daughter's bedroom door, stopping at the threshold so he wouldn't wake her up. Then he slowly opened her bedroom door and went inside.**

 **He decided to check every part of her room to see if there were any traces of anyone else being in the room but he had no luck in finding anything. As he turned to face the door he saw his wife standing just a few feet away from him.**

 **-How come I never heard anything while you were away?- she asked quietly.**

 **-I don't know, maybe you weren't paying attention.- he responded quietly as well.**

 **-Are you saying that I'm a bad mother?- she frowned at him.**

 **-Given how many mothers I've seen, going through all these families, you're great.**

 **-I'm trying so hard not to be like my mother and I don't think I'm succeeding at it.**

 **-Listen to me.- he placed his hand on her cheek-You're nothing like your mother or anyone from your family. Dealing with someone like Lilly isn't easy, being who we are…**

 **-You've dealt with this before.**

 **-I wouldn't say that I have.**

 **A few moments of silence occurred as they both observed Lilly who was sound asleep. The silence was soon broken by Bughuul's wife.**

 **-What exactly happened between you and Lora?- she asked.**

 **Bughuul refused to meet his wife's gaze for a few seconds, still staring at Lilly, as he was caught off guard by the question. Then he sighed and turned to face his wife.**

 **-Why do you want to know what happened between us so badly?-he finally asked.**

 **-Because you still have her things in the attic.- she replied-You could've thrown them away and instead you hid them in a box behind a pile of other boxes, thinking that I wouldn't notice.**

 **-I can't bother myself with something that's in the past.**

 **-Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I got rid of that box.**

 **Bughuul walked over to the bedroom window and looked outside.**

 **-I find it fascinating that you still make an effort to keep the memory of that girl alive and yet you refuse to discuss her with me after all these years.**

 **Both of them were shaken up by Lilly's loud scream. They turned only to find that she was missing from the bed.**

 **-What's happening?!**

 **-Lilly!-Bughuul shouted.**

 **-DADDY, HELP!-Lilly's scream was clear but it sounded as if it were coming from inside the walls.**

 **Bughuul ran to the place where Lilly's screams were coming from but he couldn't find a portal which he could go through to get to her and the source seemed to change every few seconds.**

 **-YOU'VE MADE A TERRIBLE MISTAKE BY DISOBEYING ME, GIRL!- the same menacing voice spoke through the walls, but it sounded stronger and far more threatening.**

 **-YOU'LL REGRET THIS WHEN I FIND YOU!- Bughuul growled.**

 **The man inside the walls laughed for a few seconds and then stopped as if to take a deep breath.**

 **-You mean, if you ever find me?- he said calmly.**

 **Bughuul turned over everything in the room trying to find the portal as Lilly screamed for help. His wife did the same as quickly as she could in other rooms but had no luck finding any portal either.**

 **-DADDY!-Lilly's scream was now coming from the room as she sprinted towards Bughuul and grabbed on to him.**

 **He picked her up rapidly and got her out of the room. As he ran to find his wife, he couldn't find her anywhere in the house. He called for her, but there seemed to be no response either.**

 **-I'd check the backyard if I were you…- the voice whispered with a small chuckle.**

 **Bughuul ran out into the backyard still holding Lilly. She screamed at the sight before her, calling out for her mother. He didn't know how to react as Lilly was still in his arms and he didn't dare to put her down.**

 **Even though Lilly was screaming at the top of her lungs Bughuul couldn't hear her anymore. Strangely, all he was able to hear was a heartbeat.**

 **Still holding Lilly, he used his powers to get his wife's body down, as she was hanging from the tree before. He didn't sense that she was alive, but the sound of that heartbeat still grew stronger and stronger.**

 **Slightly more focused, he realized that the sound of that heartbeat was coming from her womb.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It was three in the morning. Glancing at clock on her bedside table, Lora wasn't too happy that she'd been awoken at this hour. Not because she didn't like being woken up but because her house was always quiet and it was the first time something had woken her up at that hour.**

 **She heard footsteps coming from upstairs and it annoyed her that she'd have to use her powers to possibly hurt whatever intruder was there as she hated doing it.**

 **Lora walked out of her bedroom and got a little closer to the staircase so she could hear better.**

 **She heard whispers. One of the voices belonged to a little girl and the other one made her freeze in place. She'd known that voice all too well and she didn't want to go up there but she still figured that the girl was about to be hurt and she wasn't going to let that happen.**

 **She picked up the courage and a few moments later found herself in her craft room where Bughuul was with a girl. The girl before her was in tears and looked scared.**

 **-Is this supposed to be some sick game of yours that I'm not familiar with?!-she tried to sound confident but her voice gave her away.**

 **-I wouldn't have come here if I had a safer place to take my daughter to.**

 **Lora frowned.**

 **-Your daughter?**

 **-I'm aware that we have a lot to talk about, but for now, could you treat her wounds? I have some things I need to take care of and I trust you could watch her until I get back.**

 **-I'm still asleep, right?- Lora mumbled to herself.**

 **Bughuul got a few steps closer to her.**

 **-I know you resent me, but I also know that you wouldn't turn down a chance to help someone in need.**

 **Lora seemed surprised at the tone of his voice as it sounded pleading.**

 **-Okay. But as soon as you get back, you need to tell me everything, you owe me that much.**

 **-I will, just take good care of her. Don't let her out of your sight. It's important to be with her every second until I get back, it's dangerous for her to be all alone.**

 **-I understand.**

 **Bughuul went over to Lilly.**

 **-Listen to Lora, she'll keep you safe.**

 **-Please don't hurt the baby, it's not its fault that mommy's gone.**

 **-I'm sorry sweetheart but if I'll have to choose between saving your mom and saving that baby, I'll choose her.**

 **-Saving what's dead won't do you any good.- Lora said- Save the living. If that baby inside her is still alive, it won't stay that way for long unless you save it.**

 **-Daddy please.-Lilly took Bughuul by the hand- Mommy would want you to save the baby too.**

 **-I know. I just can't take care of another one by myself.**

 **-Just save that child. Don't worry about the rest.**

 **Bughuul sighed and left without saying another word.**

 **Lora looked at Lilly and it made her sad to see an innocent child so broken. She walked over to her and smiled tiredly, wanting to give Lilly some comfort.**

 **-Let's take a look at those wounds…**

 **Lora saw that there were bruises all over Lilly's body and it made her sick.**

 **-Honey, who did this to you?- she asked in a quiet gentle tone but also with a hint of concern.**

 **-It was the monster that killed my mommy… It's my fault she's dead.**

 **Lora hugged Lilly.**

 **-Don't say that.- she backed away and looked at Lilly again- Monsters are cunning creatures, he probably made you believe that he was a friend just to get something from you.**

 **-He did say that he was my friend… He also said that my daddy's a monster who makes children kill for him and then he traps them in a cold dark place…**

 **-Did you believe him?**

 **-I didn't at first, but then he showed me…**

 **The dreadful murders she was forced to watch flashed before her eyes and it made her scared again. Over everything that had happened, Lilly had forgotten just how cruel her father was to those children and now recalling it, it scared her and she felt unsafe, given that her mother was dead and as kind as Lora was, she was still a stranger to Lilly.**

 **-He said that daddy hates me because I'm not like him and that he's making me become like him by feeding me their souls when I'm not aware… I'm so scared…- Lilly began crying again.**

 **-Don't worry honey.-Lora placed Lilly on her lap- I'll take care of you, I promise. Now I'm going to make you some hot chocolate and then we're going to take care of your wounds.**

 **Lora took Lilly downstairs to the kitchen and made her some hot chocolate as well as coffee for herself and then started treating Lilly's wounds. They soon began a conversation so Lilly would be distracted from the pain.**

 **-What's your dad like?-Lora asked-Is he good to you?**

 **-Most of the time… I know he looks kind of scary but he was good to me. He taught me how to play the piano and helped me get better at painting. He had a lot of rules for me but he was still nice. My mommy said that he only set the rules to keep me safe but because of that I don't know anyone but mommy and daddy.**

 **-He's never mentioned me?**

 **Lilly nodded away.**

 **-It makes sense…- Lora spoke her mind.**

 **-How do you know him?**

 **-I used to live with him. He raised me, in a way.**

 **-Were you like those children?**

 **-I guess you could say that. I mean, I wasn't exactly like them, I was actually more like you, but he used me sometimes to do some bad things that I didn't like doing.**

 **-How did you run away?**

 **-I keep asking myself that same question… So, no brothers or sisters?**

 **-No. But I hope daddy will save this baby.**

 **-I believe he will. Would you prefer a brother or a sister?**

 **-I don't know. I would just be happy to have someone… Are you alone too?**

 **-I won't be alone for long. I bought this house so I could open up an orphanage. Hopefully it'll happen in the near future, I'm still setting it up.**

 **-Can I help you get it ready faster?**

 **Lora smiled.**

 **-I think you can, but only once you recover.**

 **-How long will that take?**

 **-It depends on you. If you follow my instructions you'll be as good as new in a few days.**

 **-I'll do everything you ask, I promise.**

 **-The first thing I need you to do is to tell me about that monster – what did he look like and what exactly did he want from you?**

 **-He's really tall and he has horns on his head… I haven't seen his eyes, it's like he didn't have any…**

 **-Did he tell you his name?**

 **-He told me he couldn't remember it.**

 **-Of course he did, so we wouldn't know who he was. Could you draw him for me once you've had a good night sleep?**

 **-Yes.**

 **-Good. And what did he want from you? What did he ask you to do?**

 **-He told me that I should kill mommy and daddy because they lied to me. He said that he'd help me do it.**

 **-And did you want to do it?**

 **-No. I could never do something like that.**

 **-Not even now that your mom's gone? You wouldn't do anything bad to your dad?**

 **-No.**

 **-That's good… I'm all done here, let's get you ready for bed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bughuul didn't want to see his wife again, not in that lifeless state, and hearing that heartbeat in her womb would've only made him angrier.**

 **Still, he knew he had to save his unborn child – his wife would've wanted him to after all, and he knew that Lilly would resent him even more if he'd just decided to let it die.**

 **In a way that child was the last remaining piece of his wife but it meant nothing to him. He felt that it was unfair that it survived and she didn't.**

 **He knew that it wasn't the hanging that had murdered her. She had to have been poisoned by whomever this thing was and if it'd murdered her, it should've murdered the child as well. Why did it survive?**

 **As he unwillingly approached his wife's body which faded away in color with each passing moment, with only the womb showing any signs of life, he became more enraged.**

 **The bump had looked slightly bigger as well. The heartbeat, though a little weaker, was still constant. It became obvious to him that it was using his wife's remains to keep itself on life support.**

 **The sound of the heartbeat wouldn't give him peace. He wanted to just let it die and tell Lilly and Lora that he couldn't make it on time and save it, but all he could see before his eyes was his wife crying over all of their lost children.**

 **-** ** _We'd lost so many of them over the years and it was out of our hands. Now you want to willingly murder our unborn child?_**

 **He could still summon the sound of her voice to his mind and the words that came to it couldn't have been real but he felt as if they were.**

 **Bughuul placed his hand on her belly and he felt the heartbeat pulsing through his hand.**

 **-Why don't you just die like the others?- he whispered angrily- She wanted them and I wanted them with her but they were never born. Why should you get to live while your mother's dead?- he began to press on the belly even harder, making the heartbeat slow down a bit, slowly draining it and then something made him stop.**

 **He began to feel another presence there. He heard the sound of heavy breathing, as if it were coming from behind, just a few inches away from him.**

 **-What do you want from me?!- Bughuul turned around, hoping to see whose presence he'd felt, but there was no one there.**

 **-You'll find out what I want very soon…- the voice announced itself.**

 **-Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter again! She didn't do anything to you!**

 **-She didn't, but you did.**

 **-What did I do to you? I don't even know who you are.**

 **I'm surprised that you don't know who I am, even offended, in a way… After all, you'd faded into obscurity after your banishment, making anyone out there like yourself unaware that you're still alive. You may not recognize my voice as I'd grown older and weaker thanks to you but I don't think you've ever wronged anyone like you've wronged me to assume anyone else would want to harm you.**

 **Bughuul stood silent for a moment, realizing whom he was speaking to. It was someone he'd thought long gone, as he'd made sure of it, or at least he thought so.**

 **-How are you here?- he asked- You turned to dust before my very eyes. I murdered you.**

 **-You've underestimated me. Your delusion that you're more powerful than me had left you blind.**

 **-Why now?**

 **-Because your daughter is just the perfect little thing for me to corrupt, especially now that she's vulnerable. Who would've thought that someone like you could've fathered something so… pure?**

 **-I could say the same for you. But you don't care about her, do you? It's always been about your pride.**

 **-You were a fool to humiliate me twice. I'd spent years planning out the perfect vengeance and once you fell for that mortal girl I thought murdering her would've been perfect. But then, as I was about to do it, I sensed that she'd wanted a child and I knew you'd have given in eventually...- he let out a laugh of mockery- I absorbed the life of every single child that grew within her until I sensed purity like never before, years later, and decided to let her have Lilly. And you thought it was all because of you…- he laughed- Who knows? Maybe it was in a way. Maybe if you hadn't left her alone to go feed, you'd still have a child or two around apart from that precious little thing you love so much…**

 **-Why don't you just end me? It would give you pleasure, wouldn't it?**

 **-No…-he responded, almost gently- If I've learned anything having spent years with you was that you just won't die. But I've also learned that you can break and I will relish watching you crumble.- he laughed deviously.**

 **-That's nothing new to me…**

 **The sound of the heartbeat began to slow down again.**

 **-You should still save that child, while you have the chance…**

 **-Why would you care if it lives or dies?**

 **-I can sense its power even when it's this undeveloped.**

 **-And you'd love to take it, wouldn't you? Why don't you? Take it and leave Lilly alone.**

 **-I'd rather take the one that means something to you. If you don't choose to save the unborn, I'll take them both.**

 **-What is it going to take for you to leave Lilly alone? There must be something.**

 **Bughuul anticipated the response for a few moments, only being able to hear the heavy breathing and the heartbeat.**

 **-Since you were once dear to me, I would be willing to let your daughter go, but only if you were willing to do the same. Leave her someplace and never look for her.**

 **As much as it pained him to even think of leaving Lilly like that, Bughuul didn't hesitate for a moment in responding to the offer.**

 **-Done.**

 **-I'm not finished yet. Before you let her go, you'll have to bring Lora to me. It seems only fitting after all.**

 **-What could you possibly need from her now that she's a young woman? She won't listen to you.**

 **-What I do with her after you hand her over is none of your concern. I will give you a week to consider my offer, which you must admit is rather generous on my part. However, if your mind is not made up by then, I promise you the front seat to your daughter's destruction. Not that you'll have any choice when it comes to the attendance.**

 **Bughuul could no longer sense the presence of that voice. Now all he was left with was the weak heartbeat of his unborn child. Knowing now who he was dealing with, he had decided to save the child after all.**

 **He extracted a good chunk of his own energy to keep it alive. Doing that bought him a few hours but he knew the best way to keep it growing was to give it life of other unborn children so he set out to look for them. It would take dozens of them to save it and searching for them for too long would prove exhausting but he had to do it.**

 **It wasn't until dawn that he'd gathered enough energy for the child to be developed enough to be born.**

 **Bughuul had no other choice than to take the child out himself. His wife resembled a corpse at this point but he still couldn't find enough strength to part with her. She was everything to him and he felt he'd failed her in the end.**

 **He took her by the hand one last time and picked up the strength to say his goodbye.**

 **-I know I should be with you right now but I can't give up just yet…-he caressed her lifeless hand- Not until I make sure that every single family is as broken as ours is now. When I'm done making humanity suffer, I'll come to you, I promise…**

 **With those words, he took the child out of her and after it gasped for its very first breath, it cried loudly to announce its presence.**

 **Bughuul took his son and placed him to his chest. He looked at the boy and strangely all of the resentment he'd felt before had gone away. Another thing that seemed out of the ordinary was that he was able to sense anger and fear from the child.**

 **The baby boy opened his eyes, looked at his father and with that he instantly stopped crying.**

 **Bughuul then realized that he'd had a strange telepathic connection with his son, which he didn't have with Lilly. He sensed that his son was fully aware of everything that was happening, that he'd been aware from when he was only a month old in his mother's womb up until to the point when he entered the human world.**

 **Bughuul carefully paced with his finger against his son's cheek and the boy grasped it, looked at Bughuul and smiled.**

 **Bughuul sensed that, at that very moment, the fear that his son had felt was now gone and that the anger, though still there, wasn't directed towards him but towards the monster that had murdered his mother.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bughuul entered the bedroom that Lilly and Lora were in as quietly as he could. His son curiously looked around the room and seeing Lilly and Lora, he felt comfort, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.**

 **Lora had fallen asleep in the armchair that she'd placed next to Lilly's bed, with Lilly's hand in hers even as they both slept firmly.**

 **Seeing that, Bughuul decided to wait until morning to introduce them to his son and left, occupying another one of the rooms with the baby.**

 **The following morning, Lilly woke up first as she was woken up by her brother's cries. She sat up from her bed hastily, making Lora wake up frantically.**

 **-What is it?!- she jumped up- What's wrong?!**

 **Before she could get a response, Lora heard the crying herself and just glanced at Lilly.**

 **-He saved the baby, Lo!- she said with a rush of excitement and a smile on her face. Then she jumped off the bed and sprinted out of the room.**

 **-Hey, slow down!- Lora was still pretty sleepy but she had to run after Lilly to make sure that it wasn't a trap to lure Lilly away or anything like that, so she bumped into a few things along the way.**

 **Two rooms down from the one they were in, Lora saw a baby boy on the bed and even though Bughuul lay right next to him he hadn't reacted to the crying at all.**

 **-Bughuul?- Lora came up to Bughuul and touched his hand but he was unresponsive- What in the world have you done last night?- she muttered to herself.**

 **-What's wrong with daddy?- Lilly sat next to her baby brother, trying to calm him down.**

 **-Nothing honey, he'll be okay. I just need to do something…**

 **-What's wrong with my brother? He won't stop crying.**

 **Lora sighed and looked at the crying child. Then she took him into her arms and examined him.**

 **-He's hungry.**

 **-You have milk, right?- Lilly asked.**

 **-He's not hungry for that…**

 **-Oh… Maybe I can feed him.**

 **-You can't, you're still recovering.- Lora rocked the baby nervously- Shhh, I need to take care of your dad first…**

 **-Daddy's moving! He moved his hand just now!**

 **Lora sighed with relief.**

 **-Bughuul, can you hear me?- she asked.**

 **-You need to feed him…- he responded tiredly a few moments later, after gathering the strength to speak.**

 **-I know but I can't leave Lilly with you in that state.**

 **-Just feed him… I'll look after Lilly…**

 **-I won't be long.**

 **Lora used the remains of the souls that she'd fed on and gave them to the baby which did the job and then she rushed back to Lilly and Bughuul.**

 **She was happy to see that Bughuul was regaining some of his strength.**

 **-You still have some explaining to do.- she said.**

 **-Now isn't the time for that, wouldn't you agree?- he glanced at Lilly.**

 **Lora groaned.**

 **-Alright! Lilly, come with me to see what you'd like for breakfast.**

 **-Okay.**

 **Before jumping off of the bed Lilly wrapped her arms around Bughuul's neck from behind and kissed him on the cheek.**

 **-Thank you for saving the baby daddy.- she said quickly and jumped off the bed. Then she took Lora by the hand.**

 **-You'll be okay?- Lora asked Bughuul.**

 **He nodded and she left downstairs with Lilly.**

 **Lora was happy to see Lilly so cheerful and hoped that she'd stay that way as long as possible.**

 **Since Lilly decided on chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast, Lora started preparing them for her.**

 **-What do you want to talk to daddy about?- Lilly climbed on the kitchen counter and sat on it.**

 **-It's just some grown-up stuff, don't bother yourself with it.**

 **-What did he do to make you so mad at him?**

 **Lora sighed.**

 **-Lilly…**

 **Lora didn't know what to say and she wasn't sure if she should say anything at all, thinking of how Lilly may react.**

 **-Your brother needs you in the living room.**

 **Both Lilly and Lora turned upon hearing Bughuul's voice and saw him standing at the kitchen's threshold with the baby in his arms.**

 **-Is he okay?- Lilly went over to touch her brother's hand.**

 **-He's fine, he just wants to play with his big sister.- Bughuul said.**

 **Lora turned to Bughuul.**

 **-You should be with them.- she said- I'll get Lilly's breakfast ready in a few minutes.**

 **Bughuul took both Lilly and the baby into the living room and then placed his son on the couch.**

 **Lilly carefully sat next to her brother and caressed his tiny black curls.**

 **-He's adorable.- she said and then looked up at Bughuul- What are we going to call him?**

 **-Your mother had always liked the name Morgan for a boy, I thought we could honor her by giving your brother that name.**

 **-I like it.**

 **-He's pretty pleased with the name as well.**

 **-How do you know that?**

 **-I can read his mind in a way, if he wants to communicate with me.**

 **-I wish I could do that.**

 **-Maybe you will be able to in time…**

 **Bughuul observed his daughter as she cheerfully played with her baby brother and he was glad to see her be happy again but he knew that he'd have to talk to her about what had happened at their old house, as well teach her how to protect herself which he knew wouldn't be easy for someone her age. He didn't see the point in delaying the conversation about it any longer.**

 **-Lilly…**

 **She looked up at him.**

 **-Yes daddy?**

 **-I know you haven't thought to ask, but I brought you a little something as I'd promised.**

 **-What is it?- Lilly's mind was sparked with curiosity.**

 **Bughuul got up and got the box that was placed next to the couch. Then he placed it before Lilly who seemed eager to find out what was inside.**

 **-Can I open it?- she asked excitedly.**

 **-Yes.**

 **Lilly opened the box and saw a camera inside along with some additional equipment. She turned to face Bughuul.**

 **-It's mine?**

 **-It's yours. I think it's about time I teach you how to operate it.**

 **Lora came into the room and wasn't pleased to see that Lilly had received a 16mm camera as she knew what he normally got other children to use it for.**

 **-Lo, look what daddy got me!- Lilly exclaimed excitedly, carefully holding up her 16mm camera.**

 **-I see. And what is she going to be using that camera for, Bughuul?- Lora crossed her arms.**

 **Bughuul got up.**

 **-I'm assuming that you're here because Lilly's breakfast's ready?- he asked, ignored her question.**

 **-Yes.- Lora replied- Lilly, go to the kitchen, we'll be right behind you.**

 **-But daddy said that he'd teach me how to use the camera.**

 **-Go and have breakfast, I'll teach you how to work with the camera after you're done.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-I'm done.**

 **Lilly got up and put her plate in the sink. As she about to head out of the kitchen to go to her father, Lora stopped her.**

 **-Lilly, you said that you'd draw your monster for me and I think you can do it now.- she said.**

 **-But daddy's waiting for me.**

 **-He can wait a bit more. I'll accompany you to the craft room.**

 **Meanwhile, Bughuul was trying to put Morgan to sleep by singing to him as he'd done to Lilly when she was a baby and it seemed to work, but just as Bughuul was about to head out of the room after making sure that Morgan's asleep, he heard him cry.**

 **Bughuul went over to Morgan and carefully touched his face and there seemed to be nothing wrong with him physically as he was clean and fed.**

 **A few moments later Bughuul found out that Morgan was afraid. There was something in the house that frightened him, something unknown to him, but Bughuul had the idea of what may be scaring his son, so he picked him up and took him out of the room.**

 **Even being outside of that room, Morgan fussed as the threatening presence was still there. Bughuul decided to go into Lora's craft room as he heard Lilly's and Lora's voices in there.**

 **As they got closer to the room, Morgan begged him not to go in there, using the telepathic connection that they had, but that made Bughuul want to go in even more as he thought that Lilly and Lora would be in danger and that he'd have to do something.**

 **-I'm sorry that I didn't come to you after breakfast daddy, Lo needed me to do something for her.- Lilly spoke as he entered the room.**

 **Bughuul could tell that something was wrong by the expression of sheer terror on Lora's face as she was staring at a piece of paper and it didn't take him long to snatch it away from her. He looked at the drawing for a mere second and seeing what was on it, he threw it away and destroyed it with fire using his powers.**

 **-Why would you draw this?- Bughuul asked Lilly.**

 **-Lo wanted to see the monster.- Lilly replied with a sense of fear since she could tell by the tone of her father's voice that he was upset- She said that it could help her protect me from him if she knew who he was.**

 **Bughuul glanced at Lora.**

 **-Where am I supposed to take them now?!- he snapped at her- How am I going to hide in some attic or basement with an infant?!**

 **-I get that you're angry, but I thought it would be helpful. Maybe I could take him –**

 **-And how would you protect him exactly?**

 **-The same way we're both protecting them now, I wouldn't let him out of my sight. You seem to forget that I'm as powerful as he is, maybe even more so.**

 **-You would be more powerful if you'd bothered to use your abilities.**

 **-Well, I just might start using them now when the situation calls for it. I'll find shelter where he won't be able to touch us, I promise.**

 **Bughuul glanced at his son who he felt didn't want to be separated from him and Lilly, which saddened him in a way as he wanted to be a part of Morgan's life but he knew that Lora would do anything in her might to protect him and he knew he'd have to leave Morgan, at least until he grew up to be a little older.**

 **-Just let me take him, please.- Lora said.**

 **Bughuul looked up at Lora and just nodded, letting her know that she would be able to take Morgan.**

 **Sometime later, as Lora was getting Lilly's things ready, she looked up from them to see Lilly sitting on her bed cradling her brown teddy bear with a look of sadness on her face.**

 **-Sweetheart, this may not be for long, there's no need to be sad.- Lora walked over to Lilly and sat next to her.**

 **-It's not fair.- Lilly said- I didn't have anyone and now that I met you and that Morgan's here, I have to run. It's my fault too, if I hadn't been stupid –**

 **-You're not stupid.- Lora caressed Lilly's hair- You're a kind little girl who wanted to make a friend and he took advantage of that… That same monster tried snatching me away when I was your age too.**

 **-Really?**

 **-Yes. I was lonely, just like you. Your daddy wouldn't let me have any friends since he thought that would be too dangerous. I'd only had friend for a short time and that didn't last.**

 **-What happened?**

 **-He was…- Lora realized that she was about to tell Lilly that Bughuul had murdered her childhood friend- He died.**

 **-How did he die?**

 **-It doesn't matter. After I lost him, I became angry and I pulled away from your dad and the monster saw that as an opportunity to take me away, or in his words, to take me back. Your dad took me away from him when I was only a week old.**

 **Lilly's eyes widened as she realized something.**

 **-You're the daughter he said daddy took from him…- she said- But the monster said that my daddy killed that baby.**

 **-That's not entirely true. He wanted me dead to get back at the monster for torturing him from early childhood and for banishing him from the only home he'd known but he changed his mind when he saw that I was neglected, bruised and starved…**

 **-What happened when he took you away?**

 **He took care of me the best way he knew how and I never thanked him for that. When the monster lured me away, your dad risked his life to save me.**

 **-So why did you leave?**

 **-I fell in love and your dad didn't want to even hear of it so, months after secretly meeting up with the man I fell for, I stupidly ran off after a big fight with your father about my secret relationship and I never came back. He never came after me either.**

 **-What happened when you left?- Lilly asked curiously.**

 **Lora felt as if something had stabbed her in the gut just thinking about what had happened after she'd left Bughuul but she knew it might make her feel better to finally talk to someone about it even if it was someone as young as Lilly.**

 **-I'd met with Ned that night after letting him know that I'd left your dad and he came to pick me up. He bought me a house soon after I'd left your dad and we decided to get married in our backyard as it was spacious and it had a wonderful garden…- remembering it all, Lora's mind drifted back in time, having her vividly remember everything- The wedding itself was small since Ned only had a few friends and only his mom was alive since his dad had died at war, while Ned was still a child. There wasn't much of extended family on his part either. His mother was a lovely woman and I loved having her around as she became like a mother to me as well. I was incredibly happy and It seemed as it my wedding day was going to be the happiest day of my life... But it didn't take long for it to become the worst day of my life.- Lora's eyes filled with tears as her own screams occupied her mind as did the image of scattered corpses everywhere- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone this far.**

 **-I want to hear what happened.**

 **-It's better that you don't hear the rest of the story. The point is that I should've stayed with your dad, at least he would've kept me safe.**

 **Lora pulled away from Lilly and sprinted out of the room, as she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Lilly still managed to notice that Lora was on the edge of tears and didn't want to make things worse by insisting that she finish the story.**

 **Since she felt responsible for Lora's crying, Lilly went over to Lora's room where she was standing and staring at the window through tears. Lilly ran to Lora and wrapped her arms around Lora's legs.**

 **-I'm sorry Lo.- she said- I didn't want to make you cry.**

 **-It's not your fault.- Lora turned to Lilly, trying her best to pull it together- I shouldn't have told you anything.**

 **-I'm not a stupid child who can't understand anything, you wouldn't be protecting me by not telling me anything.**

 **-You're a smart girl, but if there's no need for you to know about some terrible things then you shouldn't know them. I got carried away and I shouldn't have… Go and play with your brother, I'll join you in a few minutes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moloch observed his brother from the flames. It angered him that Bughuul hadn't bent and decided to hand Lora over as he'd expected and he knew what he'd have to do.**

 **Moloch had longed for power ever since he could remember and it was all that ever mattered to him. Thirst for pain and tears of others had been something he'd craved since birth.**

 **Wanting to stay an only child, Moloch had gotten rid of every single one of his siblings before Bughuul was born, making it seem as if they'd gotten sick or something similar.**

 **When Bughuul was born, Moloch wasn't going to make an exception but it seemed like his brother was determined to stay alive. Moloch didn't know that his brother was aware of everything, even in their mother's womb, so he knew that his brother wanted him dead. It seemed strange to Moloch that his brother wouldn't just die despite his best efforts to drain him.**

 **Still, Moloch took his victories where he could and tortured his brother mercilessly whenever he had the chance even though Bughuul had done nothing to wrong him and was, at the early stage of his life, a total opposite to his brother.**

 **That time of innocence and compassion for mortal creatures didn't last and the evil that was buried deep inside Bughuul would slowly reach surface thanks to Moloch.**

 **Six years after Bughuul's birth, their mother gave birth to another child, which would be the last. It was a girl with beautiful raven hair who bore the most resemblance to their mother.**

 **Aware of Moloch's intentions with their sister, Bughuul barely left her sight. He didn't want to give his brother the satisfaction of hurting her, let alone murdering her like the others. He'd gladly taken a hit for her and Moloch had mocked him for it, claiming Bughuul to be weak and worthless. The love Bughuul had for their sister angered Moloch and he wanted her dead more and more with each passing day.**

 **Dahlia had a fascination with the human world and her longing for it wasn't something she could help. She didn't care that venturing into the human world made her more vulnerable and that was what eventually led to her doom.**

 **Bughuul didn't like her going there but Moloch saw it as an opportunity to finally get rid of her. He knew of the fear of the unknown that the mortals had and he made sure that they see his sister's abilities. He'd also made sure that Bughuul doesn't ruin his plan in any way, so he waited patiently for their father to return and take Bughuul along on his next journey, knowing that Bughuul couldn't refuse their father even to stay with Dahlia, mainly due to fear and respect he had for him.**

 **It wasn't long before Bughuul's departure when Moloch exposed his sister's abilities to the human world, making the mortals paranoid and filled with fear, just as he'd foreseen. The villagers ambushed her and kept her imprisoned and malnourished for a few days until they finally decided to murder her.**

 **Moloch had witnessed everything from the distance, and as he'd watched Dahlia get beaten and burned, his mother saw it too. Before she could do anything to defend herself, Moloch grabbed her and twisted her neck. He didn't stop until every bone in her body was broken. He took her out into the human world so she could die there, making it seem as if she were ambushed just like Dahlia.**

 **Upon returning, Bughuul knew that Moloch had something to do with their mother's and sister's demise but their father saw Bughuul's statement as false, knowing of his jealousy of Moloch and not wanting to argue, departed to find the ones responsible.**

 **Hours after their father's departure, Bughuul ventured into his brother's chambers, who was in the company of some of his most devoted worshippers, seeming more careless than ever.**

 **-How dare you come here unannounced?!- Moloch sat up furiously.**

 **-I see you're having a hard time after what had happened.**

 **Moloch turned away.**

 **-Leave.- he hissed through his teeth.**

 **-You've been planning this for a while now, haven't you?**

 **-Get out of my chambers!**

 **-I know you take pleasure in hurting the innocent but she was our sister!**

 **Moloch turned to face his brother and smiled.**

 **-What difference does that make?- he said- She was just as worthless as the rest of them.**

 **Filled with rage, Bughuul charged at his brother, making everyone present gasp and afraid to even attempt and defend their master. Even Moloch himself was surprised at his brother's reaction as well as his strength, but after a while he managed to take control, beating Bughuul nearly to death and locking him up in his chamber afterwards.**

 **Fueled by rage, Bughuul wanted to get back at his brother more than ever, having been pushed over the edge. Moloch was cunning and Bughuul knew that, so he had to use his brother's own tactics to defeat him.**

 **Bughuul spent weeks fooling his brother into believing that he'd changed, that he truly believes Moloch to be the one true God who should be worshipped by all even though the rage was eating him up inside. All the pretense was nothing more than humiliation for Bughuul but every time he felt like snapping he reminded himself that the charade would pay off.**

 **On the night a celebration in Moloch's honor took place, Bughuul decided to make his first move. He ventured into the chamber where Moloch had kept the offered children and eager to taste their souls, Bughuul grabbed them rapidly, one by one, consuming their souls. It was the best he'd felt since he could remember, having humiliated his brother by consuming the souls that weren't meant for him.**

 **-You think you're so clever, don't you?**

 **Bughuul turned upon hearing his brother's voice.**

 **-I hope that it was all worth it to you because I won't let you taste another soul ever again. You'll need them for survival, that I can't change, but you won't ever be able to feel their taste.**

 **-I hate you.**

 **-It doesn't matter what you do or say Bughuul, you can't win.**

 **-I'll never stop trying to destroy you.**

 **-And you'll never succeed. Farewell brother.**

 **With those words, Moloch sealed Bughuul's mouth with the remains of the children whose souls he'd stolen and cast him out into the human world, leaving him more bitter and vengeful than ever.**

 **Moloch had kept an eye on his brother, even after the banishment and he'd awaited Bughuul's return, knowing that it would happen.**

 **His senses hadn't failed him and Bughuul had indeed returned, but only years later, sometime after the birth of Moloch's first child.**

 **Even though he wasn't the fatherly type, Moloch still wanted a proper heir by his side and upon hearing that his wife was with child, he'd allowed her to keep it for that very reason. But when Lora was born, he was disappointed, as she was weak. Even after he'd attempted to forcefully feed her the souls of the innocent, she'd stayed pure and uncorrupt.**

 **Both he and his wife had felt nothing but hatred for their newborn daughter and had decided that they could at least get something out of her by torturing her, seeing just how much she could endure until she finally dies.**

 **Bughuul had heard of the birth of his brother's daughter and saw it as an opportunity to hurt Moloch's pride again, not thinking of what it may cost him.**

 **Just like the last time, he'd ventured there in the middle of the night searching for the infant but he couldn't seem to find her in any of the main chambers. It wasn't until Bughuul ventured deeper into the darkness that he'd heard crying, which itself wasn't so loud, even when he was only a few feet away from her.**

 **Lora was unclothed and practically skin and bones at this point, with cuts and bruises all over her fragile body.**

 **Bughuul had taken her into his arms and she looked at him, trying to cry harder, as if to cry for help, but her little voice was breaking. It didn't take him long to change his mind and bring her along instead of murdering her, figuring his brother thought her to be disgrace and having her live would hurt him a lot more.**

 **Much to his own surprise, he'd grown to care for the girl, even going so far to put himself in danger again by going after her when she was captured by Moloch. On that day, Bughuul thought he'd won the battle and that he'd finally gotten rid of his brother and at the time, that wasn't far from the truth.**

 **Moloch was on the verge of disappearing into the void, but his wife sacrificed herself along with his most faithful followers to keep him alive.**

 **-I'll get you back when I reclaim my power.- he'd said to her before she'd let him drain her- You're the only one who's ever been worthy of me.**

 **Moloch remembered what he'd said as he looked over his wife's revived body. She was now strong, possibly stronger than him and he had faith in her. He had faith that she'd help him destroy his brother and the ones he wants to protect once and for all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bughuul watched his son sleep, thinking of just how hard it would be to spend years apart from him, especially given their bond. He wasn't sure how Morgan will take being apart from him either.**

 **Lora entered the room carrying sleeping Lilly, placed her on the bed next to Morgan and turned her gaze to Bughuul.**

 **-When are you planning on leaving?- she asked.**

 **-We'll be leaving soon. I just can't… I can't leave Morgan.**

 **-You don't trust me to take good care of him?**

 **-You know that I do. I just hate that I have to leave him like this. I never thought that I'd care for him so much after what had happened, but I do.**

 **Lora took Bughuul's hand into hers.**

 **-You're a good dad. I know you're doing your best, just like you did with me. I see that now.**

 **-It looks like my best isn't good enough. As I recall, before you left me you said that you hate me.**

 **-I was a stupid kid.**

 **-I get why you wanted all those things but the only way I knew how to protect you was to keep you away from everyone, especially after we'd left Moloch's realm.**

 **Lora laid her head on Bughuul's shoulder and her eyes began to fill with tears.**

 **-You were right though.- her voice broke- I should've stayed with you. Ned and his family would still be alive…**

 **-You couldn't have known… Those men paid for what they'd done to you.**

 **Lora looked at Bughuul.**

 **-What do you mean by that?- she asked quietly through tears.**

 **Bughuul touched Lora's cheek.**

 **-I murdered them.- he said- All of them.**

 **-So that's how you found me. You've been watching me all these years…**

 **-I had to make sure that you were alright.**

 **-Why didn't you come for me after what had happened?**

 **-I thought you'd be better off without me, that you didn't want me in your life.**

 **-But you were still there, weren't you? Those dreams that I'd had of you holding me when I cried, they weren't dreams.**

 **-No. I was with you every night until you recovered. After that I'd visit you every once in a while. It seemed like you were doing better.**

 **-I'd tried living a normal life but I knew that those men were Moloch's followers and I thought that it would only be a matter of time before they got to me. And I couldn't look for you because I thought you'd grown to resent me after I'd left you. I even thought you'd want me dead.**

 **-I'll never stop caring for you like you're my own, I want you to know that. No matter what.**

 **-This seems strange. It's like I'm seeing a whole new side of you.**

 **-Maybe that's because you're not a child anymore.**

 **-It could be… You still haven't told me how you met your wife. What made you fall in love after so many decades of not needing anyone by your side?**

 **Bughuul sighed. He'd been avoiding to look back on the past, even the happier times, as it would've only made him feel worse, given the circumstances, but there seemed to be a glow of curiosity in Lora's eyes, just like when she was child and he couldn't resist telling her the story, given that they won't be seeing each other in a while.**

 **-We'd met in a strange way, I suppose. I was always the one seeking out knew victims and she was, although the youngest in her family, still on the brink of turning twenty, making her too old for me to take. We wouldn't have even met if she hadn't made the offering herself and summoned me.**

 **-That must've felt great for you.**

 **-I'd be lying if I said that it hadn't. After my banishment, people seemed to have forgotten about me and hearing her calling out to me, praying to me, it made me feel like a God again.**

 **-So, what happened when you heard her call for you?**

 **-I presented myself to her, wanting to be commanding and threatening, making her regret that she'd tried to contact me in the first place, but the first thing she did was kneel before me and beg me to save her from the Gods, since they were supposed to be coming for her that night, because of the deal her parents had made for the benefit of her older sister. I couldn't pass on the opportunity to take away another gift from the Gods so I took her with me. For years she'd helped me get the children to make their offerings and she'd taken care of me as well, probably much better than I'd taken care of myself before. She lit up whenever she looked at me, and the more I found out about her, the more I became mesmerized with her as well. She was nearly as broken and miserable as I was, before she came to me.**

 **-It's nice that you found each other.**

 **-Except that she's gone now, all because I wasn't careful. I should've taken care of her like she had of me.**

 **-It's not your fault. You can't control everything.**

 **-I know I can't. If I could, Moloch would be nothing but dust now.**

 **-I've found out what can destroy him for good, I just need to find it.**

 **-Tell me what it is, maybe I can look for it too.**

 **-You can't. I'm the only one who can move around freely without being suspicious…**

 **-I'd still like to know what it is.**

 **-It's a dagger carved from the very first tree that grew on Earth. It contains poison that can kill any evil being, no matter how powerful it may be.**

 **-That sounds like something that's impossible to find in this day and age.**

 **-It will be hard to find, but not impossible. There are demon enthusiasts all over the world who collect strange things, one of them could have one of the daggers.**

 **-Wait, you said dagger not daggers before.**

 **-There are more, but we only require one.**

 **-Be careful.**

 **-Don't worry, I will be.**

 **About an hour later, Bughuul was getting ready to leave the house with Lilly. Holding her in his arms as she was still asleep, he said goodbye to Lora and told her that they'll still be in touch but only communicate the way he'd taught her when she was a child so Moloch wouldn't know that they're still in touch.**

 **Soon after Bughuul had left the house, Lora packed up the necessary things she'll need for Morgan as well as herself and left the house, knowing that she wouldn't be safe there alone with Morgan.**

 **She drove to a motel that was hours away from her house, planning to spend the next few days there and plan out what to do next.**

 **Lora knew that she wouldn't be able to afford going from place to place and that she'd have to find a safe place to settle in, at least for a year which wasn't going to be easy since she didn't know what Moloch could be capable of and just how far he'd be able to go when it came to hurting her and Morgan. She figured that he may still have some followers around and that she'd have to watch her back as well as practice her powers until she reaches her full potential.**

 **There was so much she had to do and she wasn't sure that she could do it, but she swore to herself that night, that she'd protect Morgan, no matter what the cost.**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN BROKEN PIECES PART 2**_

* * *

 _ **I'd like to thank all of you who'd stuck with the story until the end. I'm choosing to end it here and make a part two because I want to write what happens to the characters a a year or two after the end of this chapter. Hopefully you guys will read that once I publish it!**_


End file.
